


Чёрное, белое и то, что посередине

by philip_rausch



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Мир, в котором любого человека можно обучить магии, и на определённом этапе обучения человек проходит обряд посвящения, после которого получает нефизические крылья, от цвета которых зависит, какую сторону в вечном противостоянии ему придётся занять. Никто обычно не пытается избежать своей судьбы или изменить чью-то. Но иногда находится кто-то, кому, возможно, по определению предписано идти против правил.





	Чёрное, белое и то, что посередине

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках Весеннего АУ-феста на diary.ru

Парень в кожаной куртке поверх безобразной рубашки в огурцы и с кокетливо спадающей на глаза светлой чёлкой — таким он привлёк внимание тогда в баре в городе, название которого давно выпало из памяти. Пошлый взгляд, наигранно небрежные движения, татуировки на груди, которые видно под полурасстёгнутой рубашкой. Невозмутимое "Конечно" на вопрос, любит ли он виски. Его не удивляло внимание, он пришёл туда за ним, пришёл, чтобы найти кого-то. Или чтобы его нашли.  
Привычный, самый банальный трюк: давно заученное движение пальцев над бокалом, тёмное пламя, на миг охватывающее его целиком, чтобы после осталась кристально чистая жидкость. И в зеркальном отражении — обратно, возвращая её в прежнее состояние.  
— Если хочешь трахнуть меня, не обязательно показывать фокусы. Я и так не против.  
Дерзкий взгляд, кончик языка, пошло скользящий между губ, поза, меняющаяся совсем немного, но сразу выглядящая доступно.  
Одним залпом Мартин опустошил свой бокал и посмотрел на мальчишку: "тогда идём". И он тоже опрокинул в себя дорогой обжигающий скотч, слегка поморщившись, и спрыгнул с высокого стула. Он именно этого и ждал там. Может быть, всю ночь, а может, и не одну.  
— Тебя как зовут? — это стоило спросить раньше, а не на выходе, хотя какая разница...  
— Лорис.  
И опять дерзкий взгляд, так что не поймёшь, правда ли это, или он просто назвал первое пришедшее в голову имя.  
— Я Мартин.  
Лорис кивнул.  
Они целовались на парковке, прислонившись к машине, и Лорис чуть слышно постанывал и закидывал ногу на бедро. И опьяняющий запах — смесь алкоголя, дыма и ещё такого молодого тела — заставлял терять терпение и едва сдерживаться от того, чтобы выполнить его жадную мольбу: "Возьми меня прямо сейчас".

Четыре года назад. Не так уж и давно на самом-то деле, хотя произошло за эти четыре года столько, сколько иной раз не укладывается и в несколько десятков лет. Поэтому кажется, будто это целая жизнь. Прожив под одной крышей так долго, невольно привязываешься, даже если всеми силами стараешься держать дистанцию. Хотя какая дистанция, когда ночью он засыпал, прижимаясь к спине и сопя в шею, а днём приходилось каждый раз хватать его за руки, направляя, показывая, как правильно держать их и каким в точности должны быть жесты и поза. И естественно, Лорис пользовался этим, прижимаясь, расслабляясь в руках, пользуясь близостью, от которой у него, как выяснилось, сильная зависимость.  
Сейчас он не хочет уходить, хотя время пришло, и теперь у него свой путь. Тот, что определится совсем скоро и на который никто не может повлиять сознательно. Это несправедливо в какой-то степени, но никто не мешает просто отказаться. Просто остаться в стороне от всех этих бессмысленных стычек и войн. Лорис не захотел отказываться.  
Небо уже светлеет, и на его фоне очертания вершин выделяются ещё чётче, ещё темнее. Лорис почти не напрягается, когда они на максимально допустимой скорости петляют по горной дороге. Привык, хоть немного побаивается. И может быть думает, что стоило бы ехать медленнее по другой причине — совсем скоро придётся прощаться, и ни к чему ещё сильнее приближать этот момент. Мартину и самому не хочется его торопить, но у каждого свои зависимости, и ощущение того, как ветер с шумом разбивается о лобовое стекло, а на периферии зрения провинциальный пейзаж сливается в мутные полосы, принадлежит к их числу.  
Ни музыки, ни разговоров. Только шум колёс и ветра. Ехать остаётся всего полчаса — как раз к рассвету и доберутся. Эта традиция — всегда на рассвете, всегда где-то вдалеке от людей, хотя вполне можно было бы просто выбрать какой-нибудь небоскрёб, — всего лишь традиция, переставшая иметь сакральный смысл, но отменять её — значит лишить его ярких воспоминаний, к которым он потом будет возвращаться даже много лет спустя.  
Единственный вопрос он задаёт уже почти под самый конец дороги, когда появляются первые лучи солнца, до боли яркие после ночной мглы.  
— А что значит, если они серые?  
Первая мысль — что он вряд ли мог увидеть. Может, прочёл какие-то легенды, или попались где-то упоминания, но это и не важно. Их пути расходятся сегодня. Какая разница, что он теперь знает, что слухи — не просто слухи?  
— Не знаю. Никто толком не знает, вероятно. Возможно, это значит, что ты будешь некой третьей силой, о которой мало что понятно. Или что во время Последней войны ты сможешь остаться в стороне. А может, что твой выбор будет решающим.  
— И ты правда видишь и демонов, и ангелов?  
Всё-таки знает откуда-то. Не такой уж он простой, каким до сих пор пытается казаться.  
— Да.  
Вместо ответа Лорис кивает. И опять отворачивается к окну.

Найти нужный поворот не так уж и сложно — всё равно отложился в памяти, хотя казалось, что он ничем не отличается от десятка других. Просто каждый раз подсознательно понимаешь, что нужно свернуть именно здесь, и это даже не связано с магией или тайными знаниями. Это больше физическая память, память направления, доставшаяся не от каких-то божественных предков или потусторонних сил, а скорее от животных. В такой момент думать об этом особенно забавно.  
К самому краю идти всё равно приходится пешком, по узкой тропинке через низкий кустарник. Место не то, чтобы удобное — не разбежаться даже нормально, чтобы не так страшно. И может быть, вид не такой уж впечатляющий, а поднимающееся солнце пока скрыто ближайшим склоном. Но зато здесь спокойно и тихо, и можно попрощаться, не торопясь и не опасаясь, что какой-то любитель ранних прогулок всё же забредёт сюда.  
Лорис стоял на самом краю, чуть-чуть выступая носками кроссовок над обывом, как будто пробуя свою смелость. Вообще-то его можно было бы просто столкнуть, как когда-то очень давно и сделали с самим Мартином, не давая возможности настроиться, но пусть постоит.  
Напутственные слова и пожелания теперь тоже лишние. Наставлять и направлять его отныне будет тот, кто обычно стоит за его правым или левым плечом. Или, вероятно, оба.  
— Страшно?  
Лорис слегка поворачивает голову.  
— Ну ещё бы! А тебе не было страшно?  
— Меня просто столкнули. И тебя бы следовало, иначе колебаться ты можешь до следующего утра.  
Лорис хмыкает, поправляя чёлку.  
Изменился он мало, только стал чуть шире в плечах и взгляд немного осмысленнее, но не сильно.  
Не так выбирают учеников. Не в дорогом баре в центре города, куда люди приходят, чтобы оставить много денег и не получить ничего кроме случайного секса и головной боли наутро. Потому и ученик такой — дурной, так до конца и не понимающий, во что его втянули. Либо до последнего отказывающийся это внутренне принять и признать. Возможно, это определит цвет. А возможно, просто сделает его дальнейшую жизнь немного легче.  
— А если ещё рано?  
— Я тебя поймаю, не волнуйся.  
Делает шаг назад, протягивает руку, хватая за плечо, как будто боится оступиться и упасть, и тянет к себе.  
— Я не хочу уходить.  
— Придётся. Серые крылья — слишком большая редкость, Лорис. И я говорю это не для того, чтобы обозначить свою исключительность. Просто не рассчитывай на это всерьёз.  
Конечно, можно обойтись и без них, но кто отказывается от технического бессмертия и возможности научиться в десятки раз большему, чем уже успел? А может, сделать что-то важное для человечества, хотя о последнем мало кто обычно задумывается.  
Он целует долго, потому что понимает, что этот раз — действительно последний. Ему так не хочется расставаться, но правила есть правила.  
Лорис долго не может оторваться, всё обнимает, целует, гладит лицо и перебирает пальцами волосы. Смотрит своим щенячье влюблённым взглядом, прижимается лбом ко лбу. Не умеет прощаться, не умеет уходить. Поэтому приходится самому отодвинуть его.  
— Лорис, хватит. Ты всё равно не нацелуешься про запас. Давай. Удачи.  
И сразу большой шаг назад, чтобы он не успел обнять снова.  
Глянув сначала разочарованно, он обречённо кивает:  
— Хорошо. Спасибо тебе.  
В этом его спасибо слишком много, чтобы над этим размышлять. И чтобы отвечать — тоже.  
— Шагай.  
Каждый делает это по-своему: кто-то просто делает короткий шаг, кто-то прыгает с разбегу, кто-то ныряет рыбкой. Лорис же раскидывает руки, словно рассчитывает махать ими в полёте, и бросается вперёд грудью, наверняка с очень героическим выражением лица. Эта картинка, возникающая в голове, заставляет рассмеяться. Любитель поиграть в игрушки на приставке, чего ещё от него ждать?  
Говорят, это что-то вроде символической жертвы, и во время падения какая-то часть тебя умирает, частично приоткрывая даже не вход, а окно в иной мир. Поэтому ты и начинаешь слышать ангелов или демонов, а иногда и тех, и других. Или просто что-то происходит из-за выброса адреналина. Много версий, и Мартин никогда не решался безоговорочно поверить в какую-то одну.  
Всего через какую-то долю секунды, когда Мартин уже готов признать, что и правда рано, и нужно ловить этот кусок идиота, они всё же раскрываются за его спиной, сверкая розоватым в рассветных лучах. Белые. Всё-таки белые.  
Время уходить. Садиться в машину и ехать домой, где теперь будет непривычно пусто и тихо без него. Нужно будет найти ещё какого-нибудь мальчишку — или лучше девчонку, девушки всегда легче учатся и чувствительнее к магии. Не сейчас, немного позже, но взять под крыло — во всех смыслах этого слова — очередного ученика, чтобы потом так же отпустить его в свободный полёт спустя какое-то время. Не привязаться бы только, хотя бы не так, как к Лорису. Но он — исключение. И может быть, было не так уж глупо с его стороны рассчитывать на серые. В конце концов, у одного ведь так и вышло.

Первые несколько километров уходят на размышления. Пространные и не сильно связные.  
Это попытка проверить связь на разрыв, ощутить, насколько легко будет просто оставить его позади, следуя правилам, которые никогда даже и не думал нарушать. Просто не было необходимости. У того, кого действительно хотелось оставить рядом, крылья тоже оказались серыми, а на других плевать. Но в этот раз по-другому.  
Лорис всё же спросил, что это значит. И это, по сути, единственный вопрос, ответа на который у Мартина нет. Только догадки и теории.  
С ним было хорошо, просто. Прилежный ученик и хороший любовник. Достаточно умный, чтобы запоминать сложные заклятья и манипуляции и принцип их действия, но достаточно глупый, чтобы влюбиться. И в отличие от Яны, в отличие от многих, кого Мартин уже почти забыл, искренне не хотел прощаться.  
Чем дальше, тем больше хочется вернуться. Это нормально, разрывать связь всегда болезненно и неприятно. И в конце концов это всё быстро проходит. Но вернуться хочется, скорее, по другой причине.  
Звонок на привычный номер — больше не для того, чтобы попросить совета или помощи. Просто интересно услышать мнение. Мнение такого же, как ты сам.  
— Рафи, как думаешь, если я позволю ему остаться с собой несмотря на то, что он теперь на стороне света, что из этого выйдет?  
В наушнике понимающий смешок.  
— Хочешь попробовать пойти против правил?  
— Мне интересно, какими будут последствия.  
Это ключевой момент. Рафи это, кажется, тоже понимает.  
— Не думаю, что кто-то придёт его у тебя отбивать. Хотя... кто знает? Готов рискнуть?  
— Это риторический вопрос?  
— Естественно.  
Под дружный смех и заинтересованное “Дай знать, что получится” напоследок, Мартин разворачивает машину через двойную сплошную и едет назад. Теперь можно включить музыку и открыть окно, понимая, что зря не задумывался о подобной авантюре раньше. Наверно, приятель за левым плечом удовлетворённо смеётся, в то время как тот, что справа, закатывает глаза. Но поговорить с ними о нарушении правил дорожного движения и законов мироздания можно позже.  
Лорис стоит уже у поворота, закинув на плечо свою сумку, и дожидаясь, когда кто-то из мимопроезжающих решится подвезти юношу модельной внешности, не пойми как оказавшимся утром на дороге где-то на полпути между Сьоном и Церматтом. Спланировать вниз, где куда легче найти какой-то транспорт, ему в голову, естественно, не пришло.  
Реакция его бесценна. Нерешительная улыбка в попытке понять, не обманывают ли его глаза, неуверенный шаг навстречу, когда Мартин тормозит, рука, невольно тянущаяся поправить волосы.  
— Ты же говорил, что нельзя возвращаться, если они другого цвета.  
Голос его звучит почти испуганно и одновременно — нетерпеливо.  
— А ещё раньше я говорил, что люблю нарушать правила. Садись, если все обитатели небес сразу не будут пытаться вернуть тебя на предназначенный путь, думаю, я смогу тебя отбить.  
Лорис выдавливает смешок, обходит машину и облегчённо падает на сидение, прижимая к себе сумку с барахлом, без половины которого вполне мог бы обойтись, и тянется поцеловать. Как будто и не прощались полчаса назад.  
— Почему ты решил позволить мне остаться?  
Наверно, отчасти ответа на этот вопрос нет так же, как и на другой. И вероятно, они отчасти связаны.  
— Я подумал о том, что, возможно, серые крылья у тех, кто выживет.  
— И причём тут я?  
— Те, кто рядом с ними, надеюсь, тоже.  
Судя по взгляду, он не очень-то верит. У каждого свои мотивы, в конце концов, главное, что обоих это устраивает.  
— Когда начнётся Последняя война, тогда и узнаем, да?  
Улыбка Лориса слишком самодовольная. Или просто довольная, по нему никогда не понятно до конца.  
— Ты стал очень умным.  
Снова разворот через две сплошные, снова на максимальной скорости в сторону дома. Теперь уже не размышляя о том, что делать дальше.  
А Лорису не сидится, и это понятно.  
— Что, хочешь рассказать о своём перерождении?  
— А можно?  
Наверно, нельзя. Никто не проверял до этого. И отлично.  
— Думаю, теперь — да. Так что выкладывай.  
Сомневается он всего пару мгновений — желание выговориться и получить объяснения слишком велико, чтобы думать о гипотетических последствиях, которых может и не быть. И Мартин слушает вполуха, улыбаясь.  
Делать всё по-своему и вопреки правилам всё же намного интереснее. А мир и судьба человечества... да гори оно всё огнём!


End file.
